non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant (Resident Evil)
Tyrant was a series of experimental and mass-produced Bio-Organic Weapons developed by the Umbrella Corporation to serve as potential supersoldiers. Development In the 1960s, Lord Oswell E. Spencer, Dr. James Marcus and his student Brandon Bailey discovered the Progenitor virus in West Africa.Resident Evil 5, "From Chief Researcher Brandon's Journal - No. 1" The Progenitor virus possessed mutagenic characteristics, which would drastically alter the physical and mental makeup of its host. Marcus and Spencer planned to use the virus to create biological weapons, forming the Umbrella Corporation along with their mutual friend, Sir Edward Ashford. Following Ashford's death in an experiment with the virus, Marcus soon began to work on the prototypes of a malicious biological weapon. After years of experimentation, Marcus and Spencer realized that the Progenitor virus experienced trouble bonding with its host's DNA. Marcus managed to resolve the issue by infecting a parasitic organism that had a simple-minded purpose in life (to feed, specifically) with the virus and allowing the organism (in this case, a leech) to attach to another organism. This groundbreaking discovery led to more research, eventually leading up to the creation of the Tyrant virus, named "T" by Marcus. Once an organism is infected with the new virus, it will eventually mutate into a deadly organism. Characteristics According to research conducted by the Umbrella Corporation, only one in ten million hosts exposed to the Tyrant virus possesses the potential to mutate into a Tyrant. This is a unique characteristic carried over from the Progenitor virus's own genetic compatibility to certain subjects. 10% of the total population will retain natural immunity to the t-Virus, even if directly exposed. If the virus is able to find a suitable host, it will dramatically increase one's size, strength, speed, and agility. It will also lead to the massive development or reconfiguration of bone structures causing large claw-like formations to rise from the host's body. While t-Virus is rather advantageous to its host, it should be noted that the subjected host will be forced to endure a prodigious increase in adrenaline, causing the heart to expand and protrude through the chest. Furthermore, most of the original breeds of Tyrants were plagued with grotesque facial deformities, as well as an acute decline in intelligence. The first human to ever exemplify the characteristics of a Tyrant was Lisa Trevor. During her teenage years, Lisa was abducted by a group of Oswell Spencer's henchmen. Ever since the abduction, Lisa has undergone a plethora of experiments with the Progenitor virus and its many variants, which have led to her immense physical and mental deterioration. Albert Wesker, James Marcus' protegé, ordered that Lisa be slain in an undisclosed portion of the Arklay Mountains in order to avoid future "mishaps". Many Tyrants have been seen to possess a heart on their right side. This is not an indication of Dextrocardia, but is actually the result of Umbrella's experimentation. In order to support the body to acceptable parameters, Umbrella researchers grafted one or more hearts to the body, either taken from larger animals such as rhinocerouses or cultured in the lab. Super Tyrant A "Super Tyrant" is the product of a Tyrant bypassing its Power Limiter, a device developed by Umbrella that prevents a Tyrant from experiencing out-of-control mutations. Usually, this only happens when a Tyrant suffers significant damage, and results in the tyrant in question gaining more muscle mass as well as claws. Super Tyrants are noticeably more difficult to dispatch than regular Tyrants. Officially, however, Tyrants that become "Super Tyrants" are usually designated "-R" (i.e. T-103-R, Thanatos-R). In addition, Tyrant models may undergo more than one Super Tyrant transformation, as both Hypnos-T Type and Nemesis-T Type underwent multiple mutations before their destruction. The Super Tyrants also lose all orders that they were given, turning into a berserker-like state. Models of Tyrant Experimental Tyrants * T-001—Released unintentionally, defeated by Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen[w:c:prototype:killed by Wesker. * T-002—Released by Wesker, killed by Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers. * 091—First t+G virus Tyrant, killed by Bruce McGivern. * T-011—Experimental prototype of T-A.L.O.S. * Hypnos-T Type—Experimental Tyrant being created in order to establish a more ferocious series of Tyrants following the success of the T-103. Killed by Ark Thompson. * Bandersnatch—A offshoot variation of the tyrant developed on Rockfort Island and released early to kill Claire Redfield. Mass produced models and variants * T-103—First mass-produced Tyrant. In Raccoon City, one was sent to retrieve the G-Virus. The one that was sent to Raccoon City was killed by Leon S. Kennedy with the help of Ada Wong. Others were sent in to help Umbrella Security Services, and to fight off the United States Army Special Forces. * Tyrant C—Similar to the T-103 (only appears in a non-canon minigame). * Nemesis-T Type—A T-103 used to host the NE-α parasite and retain higher level intelligence, an off-shoot of the Tyrant project. It was sent into Raccoon City to hunt and kill all surviving S.T.A.R.S. members. Killed by Jill Valentine. * Tyrant (T-103 Mass Produced Type)—A T-103 variant released by Alfred Ashford and killed by Claire Redfield. Despite its name and the apparent clarification that "T-078" refers to its batch number, this Tyrant seems to have been an experimental model and only one has been seen so far. * Tyrant R—A variation of the T-103, was released by Carter, absorbed by Nyx, defeated by David King and killed by Ada Wong. * Ivan—Highly intelligent T-103 variant able to integrate better into human society. Both were killed by Albert Wesker. * T-A.L.O.S.—Heavily armored Tyrant outfitted with cybernetics and machinery. Killed by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. * Thanatos—Created by Greg Mueller as a more effective, unique Tyrant. *'Tyrant 013'—A model of Tyrant with a strong resemblance to the T-103 model that appeared in the Eastern Slav civil war. Identified only by the presence of the numbers 013 on the shoulder of one Tyrant, presumably a batch or model number. Extra-canonical Tyrants *Fossil—A Tyrant created by White Umbrella in Utah. Appears in Resident Evil: Underworld. *B.O.W. Tyrant—Possible T-103 variation, posses tentacles in its stomach. Appears in Resident Evil Gaiden. *Second Tyrant—A counterpart of the T-002. Appears only in the SEGA Saturn version of Resident Evil. *Gold Tyrant—A "golden" variation of the T-002, appears in the Battle mode of the above game. *Tyrant Inferior—A Tyrant that was supposed to appear in Resident Evil 2. Gallery Tyrant Movie.png|In Resident Evil: Extinction Further notes *A number of individuals in the series have reacted to infection by assuming superhumanly powerful, B.O.W.-like forms as opposed to becoming mere Zombies. However, these individuals should not be considered "Tyrants"; a Tyrant is a B.O.W. created by Umbrella, meaning the transformation from human to monster is a deliberate result sought on Umbrella's behalf. These individuals can sometimes be considered "Tyrant-like", in that their mutation is a result of genetic compatibility with the t-Virus or derivatives, but they are classified as irregular mutants, not B.O.W.s. This is similar to the reason why canids infected through a secondary means are "zombie dogs", rather than Cerberus. *Although no Tyrants were present in Resident Evil 5, there was supposed to be a Tyrant-like creature infected with Uroboros in the initial stages of RE5 development. Excella Gionne was originally scripted to die by, literally, the hands of this creature, by getting stabbed in a similar way to Wesker's Rhino Charge. *Tyrant is present on one of the cards in SNK vs. Capcom: CardFighters DS. *The Gas Zombies from Dead Rising 2 have a close look to most Tyrants, as they sport a greyish skin color, white eyes and having their hearts exposed. *The Supreme Hunter from Prototype is also very similar to the Tyrants. *The Tyrant R featured in the Showdown 3 scenario, is the only Tyrant (except for Nemesis 3rd mutation) to survive a rocket launcher hit. Sources Category:Resident Evil Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:DD Category:Undeads Category:Carnivores Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Brian Steele Category:Human Variations Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Characters Portrayed by Gary A. Hecker Category:Semi-sapient Beings